


Draco L. Malfoy owns Harry J. Potters arse

by stresseddepressedgaymess



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Smut, fluffy fluff fluff, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, ronmione, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stresseddepressedgaymess/pseuds/stresseddepressedgaymess
Summary: Molly Weasley sends Harry clothes every time she sends Ron's. Harry thinks nothing of it when he gets a package with clothes in it telling him to open it when he's with friends. In this case pants means underwear because British people are fucking weird.





	Draco L. Malfoy owns Harry J. Potters arse

**Author's Note:**

> Molly Weasley sends Harry clothes every time she sends Ron's. Harry thinks nothing of it when he gets a package with clothes in it telling him to open it when he's with friends. In this case pants means underwear because British people are fucking weird. 

Harry sat next to Ron in the Great hall, smiling and joking as the ceiling showed sunshine and blue skies. "Mum said she found a bunch of pants and pajamas on sale the other day. She said to expect a package." Ron told him around a full mouth of pancakes. 

"I still feel bad about her buying me clothes." Harry said, taking a bite of his toast. He nearly choked as Draco walked in wearing gold shimmering robes. "Is Draco wearing stilettos?

"But she loves doing it." Ron said, sounding reasonable for a man talking around his food. "Nah. He just grew some over the summer. Not that he wasn't always gruesome." 

"And I love when you swallow before you speak." Hermione said from across the table, reaching over with a napkin to wipe her boyfriend's face. 

"You knew he grew Harry," Neville piped up, "you ranted for a while about it on the first day back." Under Harry's incredulous gaze, he shrugged and turned back to his Herbology Textbook.

As Harry struggled to recall his ranting over Draco's height, owls flooded the hall. Two packages dropped in Harry's lap, one in Ron's, and The Daily Prophet owl landed next to Hermione standing impatiently as it waited for the payment. Harry took out a Knut and a Sickle, and dropped it in the pouch. 

"Harry, you shouldn't have. It was my turn this week." Hermione admonished, watching Harry put his money pouch away. 

"You did it last week. It's my turn this time." Harry argued, crossing his arms as Hermione mimicked his stance. 

"Actually," Ron interjected, "you're both wrong. It was my turn to pay." 

Hermione sighed. "Alright. But next time I do it."

"No! I do." Ron exclaimed. 

They bickered back and forth as Harry turned his attention to the packages on his lap. They both had letters attached. One was addressed to him from Molly Weasley, and the other had no sender. 

Harry tore the letter from Molly open and began to read. 

Harry,

I came across an amazing sale on pajamas and pants and I simply couldn't resist! I didn't know if you'd like the blue with pixies or the purple with unicorns so I got both for you and Ron, you boys will look so cute when you match. Blue and red pants had a great deal so I got those. 

I made some fudge and sent them along with Ron's stuff, see you soon! 

Molly 

Harry smiled in spite of himself. "Ron, your mum got us matching pajamas." Ron stopped his argument mid sentence and turned to his best mate in horror. 

"She did what?" 

"Matching pajamas. Purple with unicorns and blue with pixies." 

Ron laughed heartily, swinging an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Matchy matchy with my bestie." He pulled Harry against his side still laughing, ruffling Harry's hair. 

Harry pulled away grinning, before moving Mollys package away to read the letter on the other one. 

Harry, 

You may want to open these alone or around friends you trust. Just remember. 

Your arse is mine. 

Love and kisses,

DM 

Harry blushed red as he stuffed the package and Letter into his bag quickly, ignoring the questioning looks he got from his friends. 

"We should head to class, Mcgonagall will give us the whole 'you-are-an-adult-so-act-like-it-get-to-class' speech if we miss Transfiguration again." Harry said, standing up and abandoning his plate. 

Hermione stood too, looking worried. "We really should be going." Ron looked at his pancakes longingly, but consented to being dragged away from Gryffindor table and towards classes for the day. 

•••Free Period before lunch•••

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped outside, breathing in the crisp fall air as they made a beeline for their favorite tree. A weeping willow far enough from the others where they wouldn't be overheard, but close enough to the castle to hurry back to class.  

As they settled in, Hermione taking out notes to study, and Ron laying across the grass, Harry just leaning against a tree and closed his eyes. 

Harry let himself relax for a moment or two, before opening his eyes and digging through his bag for the package from Draco. 

"Guys, Draco sent me a package." Harry muttered, ripping the paper open to find a pair of white pants. 

"Nothing special about those." Ron commented from his position on the grass. He turned back to the sky, uninterested in the package as he continued watching clouds. 

Harry picked them up and turned bright red when he saw the back. 

   Property of Draco L. Malfoy  
               Do Not Touch 

Was emblazoned across the butt of the pants. 

"Ron. There's something special about those." Hermione said, giggling as she glanced at Harry's blushing face, before returning to her notes. 

Ron yelped as he scrambled up to get a better look. After a look at it though, his expression turned thoughtful. "He did say he owned your arse the other day while you were snogging." 

Harry fell back against the tree, exasperated. "Shut up." He muttered, throwing his arm across his eyes. 

They returned to what they were doing in silence, just enjoying the day, lost in their own worlds. 

"Harry?" 

"Yes, Ron?"

"Does that mean you Bottom?"

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed in unison, a faint blush on Hermiones cheeks as Harry became a fire truck red. 

"So, yes?" Ron persisted, keeping up his interrogation. 

"Maybe." Harry muttered, looking anywhere other than Ron. 

"I really don't need to know this!" Hermione interrupted, glaring at the red head. 

"Dean owes me 5 galleons!"

"You bet on me?"

"If I didn't I would be a horrible best friend." Ron said, winking, before flopping back down to watch the clouds. 

"I don't think-" Harry started, before being interrupted by Ron. 

"Hush. I'm not thinking right now." 

Hermione looked up with a snort. "Are you ever?" 

I literally wrote this in the past 2 hours. Happy Fourth Of July 2017! This probably sucks but Idc.


End file.
